


Party at SM Town

by Dalankar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of freedom. Time to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at SM Town

**Author's Note:**

> So this... is just play. Nothing serious!!

Hyukjae's hands fall on Donghae's hips as the music gets louder. Donghae doesn't smile. His hands snake around Hyukjae's neck, fingers catching in his hair. Hyukjae's hands sneak under Donghae's shirt, a flimsy white thing, and he can feel Donghae's hip bones under his hands. Donghae leans closer and licks a strip up Hyukjae's throat. Hyukjae grins and grinds their hips together. Tonight is going to be amazing.

 

Jonghyun shivers when someone bites down on his neck. He doesn't need to see who it is to know who is behind him. He reaches up a hand behind him, fingers tangling in long hair.

"Where else do you want me to bite you, hyung?"

Jonghyun grins and turns around. "I can think of a few places."

 

Minseok hangs back, a drink held in steady hands. Everyone has completely let themselves go. This combined SM artist party, held by the artists for the artists, is one chance of the year when they all get the chance to be themselves, and be with who they want. He can see Baekhyun and Taeyeon in a situation that would cause a minor scandal if there had been any reporters. And Jongin is caught in a Sehun/ Chanyeol sandwich on the dance floor and from what he can see, Jongin doesn't seem to mind one bit. He watches Jongdae pulling a grinning Tao up the stairs and in the alcove under the staircase, are those few of the Infinite boys? Minseok blinks and looks over the rest of the crowd, searching.

 

Jinki extends a hand. "Dance with me."

Key doesn't laugh, as Jinki had expected, as Key would on any other day. He looks up at him with serious, dark eyes.

"Is it time now?" Key asks, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry for waiting so long."

Key smiles slightly. "I forgive you," he says and slips his hand into Jinki's.

"Let's dance."

 

"Changmin-" Yunho tries but Changmin just crushes their lips together again. Yunho sighs inwardly, settles Changmin more comfortably on his lap and ignores Heechul grinning at him from the bar.

 

Myungsoo backs into Sungyeol, who grabs his hands as Sungjong advances on him. He is wearing gold eyeliner and it shimmers in the flashing lights of the room. Myungsoo tilts his head and smirks.

"Let's go."

Sungyeol laughs behind him and Sungjong smiles, predatory.

"Whatever you say, hyung."

 

Luhan sneaks up behind Minseok and puts his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," he whispers softly in Minseok's ear and feels him shiver. Luhan smiles as Minseok leans back against him and he drops his hands to lean his chin on Minseok's shoulder. He looks around at the room, at everyone letting themselves go.

"Is it real if it only happens once a year?" He asks. Minseok chuckles.

"Who says it only happens once a year?"

Luhan wraps his arms around Minseok's waist with a smile. Donghae and Eunhyuk hyungs, who had been dancing just a moment ago, had begun kissing on the middle of the dance floor.

"Mmm. I guess you're right."

Minseok turns his head. "You want to go up?"

Luhan grins. "You read my mind."

 

"What's a good looking guy like you doing in a place like this?" Woohyun purrs, sidling up to the cute red head sitting at the bar. Sunggyu looks up at him with glitter lined eyes. He gives Woohyun a slow, once over. Then he smirks.

"Why don't you take me home and find out?" He asks in a low, sexy voice. Woohyun stares at him, then his lips start twitching dangerously until he is doubled over and laughing. Sunggyu hits him on the arm.

"Sorry, sorry-" Woohyun wheezes. "I can't do it! It's too funny!" He straightens up and finds Sunggyu glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." He leans up and catches Sunggyu's lips in apology. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

 

Jongin gasps into Sehun's mouth. Chanyeol is behind him, his long arms wrapped around Jongin, so impossibly close that Jongin feels as though he is on fire. Sehun's fingers are gripped in Jongin's hair and it would hurt if Jongin didn't want him closer. He twines one hand with Chanyeol's, gripping his hip and uses the other to pull Sehun closer.

"Sehun!" Jongin gasps when Sehun pulls back from the kiss. Sehun grins, eyes flickering over Jongin's shoulder.

"Junmyeon hyung is giving us weird hand signals," Sehun says, squinting slightly. "I think he wants us to take this upstairs."

Jongin hears Chanyeol growl. "It doesn't matter today. It shouldn't matter!"  
Sehun shrugs. "Let's go find a bed."

 

Junmyeon sighs and sits back down on his chair. Kyungsoo pats his back sympathetically.

"They're finally going upstairs! Finally! I know this is meant to be a free party but I still have to think about our image. They should be thinking too. Making out on the middle of the dance floor does not fit with our image!"

Kyungsoo rubs soothing circles on Junmyeon's back. Although it seems that neither Super Junior nor SHINee care very much about their images right now. He can see Eunhyuk hyung licking his way down Donghae hyung's body and Taemin over there, slowly unbuttoning Jonghyun hyung's shirt. And let's not talk about TVXQ, over there on the couch. Kyungsoo looks away before he can blush.

"You should take it easy today, hyung," he says slowly and pushes his drink towards Junmyeon. "Here, drink more."

"I can't drink! Who's going to look after-"

Kyungsoo doesn't let him finish. He leans forward and kisses his leader on the lips.

"Kyungsoo-" Junmyeon tries once Kyungsoo backs away. But Kyungsoo just kisses him again.

"Hyung, don't think so much today." He nips gently at Junmyeon's lower lip. "Just play with me."

Junmyeon looks exasperated, fond and slightly dazed.

"Yeah, okay," he finally agrees and Kyungsoo smiles, wide and victorious.

 

"You are mine today," Heechul announces. Zhoumi blinks. Henry smirks.

Heechul smiles, beautiful and confident, and kisses Henry on the lips.

"Let's go," he orders, grabbing his dongsaeng's hands and pulling them up behind him. "Do you know how many people want to fuck me?" He asks conversationally as they climb the stairs. "It is a privilege."

Henry grins at Zhoumi behind Heechul's back. Zhoumi shrugs.

"Whatever you say, hyung."

 

Jungsu sits on one of the couches with some of the SM rapper-line, Minho, Hoya and Dongwoo, having a serious conversation about the world cup and Korea’s chances. Most of his members are at the party, having a good time. He notices to his surprise, Siwon and Kyuhyun sitting at one of the back couches, curiously not engaged in any of the activities their fellow artists are taking part in. He feels a slight pang of worry, although he trusts Siwon to the end of the world, Siwon with Kyuhyun is a dangerous combination and wonders if he’d be called in for damage control in the morning. He shakes the thoughts out of his head and looks down at his watch again. _He_ is late. Jungsu doesn't understand why it would take him such a long time to get to a venue only 10 minutes away from their apartment.

"What do you think, hyung?" Minho asks and Jungsu blinks.

"Uh-"

"Jungsu hyung!" Jungsu looks up and there he is, panting and red in the face, as if he'd been running. "I'm-I'm sorry I'm late," Youngwoon pants. Jungsu can't help the smile that breaks over his face and he gets to his feet slowly.

"It's okay, Youngwoon-ah," he says and Youngwoon smiles, wide and joyous.

"Hyung." Youngwoon holds out a hand. Jungsu lets Youngwoon pull him closer but turns around at the last moment to look at Minho. Hoya grins at him, putting a hand around Minho's shoulder. "Don't worry, hyung. We'll take care of Minho."

Minho looks at Hoya on one side of him and Dongwoo on the other and grins up at him. "I'll be fine, hyung."

Jungsu nods and lets Youngwoon pull him away.

 

Ryeowook leans against the balcony railing. The night is clear and he can even see some stars in the sky. Everyone in the room is having a good time. Well, everyone is completely absorbed in eachother and being free. Ryeowook understands that such freedom is hard to come by. He knows this, but he still rather not see his hyungs and dongsaengs like that. But then it’s kind of hard to focus on anything else because Jongwoon hyung is wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m glad you could come out tonight, hyung,” he says softly.

Jongwoon hyung laughs. “How could I not come? Otherwise you would have gotten stolen by some idiot in there.”

“I don’t think that would have happened, hyung,” Ryeowook says with a smile.

Jongwoon hyung leans head over Ryeowook’s shoulder. “And I missed you.”

Ryeowook turns in the circle of his hyung’s arms. Jongwoon hyung’s mouth quirks up at one end. “This is where you tell me how much you’ve missed me too.”

Ryeowook cradles his hyung’s face in both hands. “I missed you too, hyung,” he whispers and kisses his hyung on the lips.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand on Siwon’s thigh tightens as he watches the scene at the centre of the dance floor unfold. He can feel Siwon’s thigh quivering under his fingers.

“That mouth. His mouth is so-argh!” Kyuhyun growls, eyes fixed on Donghae.

Siwon watches with dark eyes as Hyukjae’s unbuttoned shirt slips off his shoulders and disappears under the feet of the many dancers on the floor.

Kyuhyun gets to his feet. “Tonight or never, right?”

He holds out a hand down to Siwon. Siwon tears his gaze away and swallows hard before taking Kyuhyun’s hand and getting to his feet.

On the dance floor, Kyuhyun slides in between the dancing couple in one smooth movement, slipping his hands around Donghae and catching his lips before Donghae can react.

Siwon grips a hand firmly in Hyukjae’s hair, pulls him back against his chest and runs a hand exploringly down his chest.

“We want to play too,” Siwon murmurs in Hyukjae’s ear and to his surprise hears Hyukjae chuckle before he turns around and kisses Siwon on the lips.

“We were wondering when you’d get off that couch.”

***  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... this happened.


End file.
